Percy's gone
by illfindmyselfintime
Summary: This story is about what happens with Annabeth while Percy is in Ogygia. Does she really think that Percy is dead?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I kissed him. 'Be careful, Seaweed Brain.' I put on my Yankees cap and ran away. I couldn't bring it up to look back, but I wanted it so bad. When the air wasn't that hot anymore, I heard an explosion. I prayed to the gods Percy didn't got hurt or something. As quick as I could I took the metal ball out of my pocket. Immediately it turned back into a spider and raced towards the darkness of the Labyrinth's tunnels. After running after the spider for 10 minutes I arrived at the forges of Lord Hephaistus. I hoped to find Percy there, saying: 'Missed me, Wise Girl?' But he was nowhere to be found. When I told Hephaistus the whole story, I was half suprised he told me to go back to camp. My heart told me to go back in the Labyrinth to go look for Percy, to know he was okay... But my head knew that was hopeless. Lord Hephaistus gave me back the spider that would bring me to Manhattan. I didn't met any monsters on my way, but I did see one of the pink cows sacred to Apollo. In no time I was in a cab towards Long Island. Staring out of the window I remembered the last time I sat in a cab... With Percy. It didn't felt that way, but it was only like a couple weeks ago. I didn't want the tears to come out, but they ended up on my cheek anyway.

Thankfully Hephaistus gave me enough mortal money to let the cabdriver shut up and drop me of in the middle of nowhere. In within' half an hour I could see Thalia's tree. Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite, was feeding Peleus ( the dragon that protected Thalia's tree ), so she was the first one that noticed me. 'Annabeth!' she yelled and ran to me. When she saw I was alone, she stopped. 'Where are...'

I started crying. 'Percy's gone.' I managed to say after a few minutes.

'I'm so sorry for you.' She hugged me and then asked: 'Where are Grover and Tyson?'

'We split up when Grover thought he found a trace to Pan' I said.

'So you don't know where they are?'

'Nope.'

'Well, let's hope they're alright'

'Yeah' I muttered.

Soon enough, I told the whole story to Chiron. Of course I didn't told him the part where I kissed Percy…

'I guess all we can we can do is hope that one of these days Percy will come back.'

'So you don't have any idea of where he could be?' I asked him.

'I have several ideas, but let's hope it's not one of them.' For once I hoped Chiron was wrong with his ideas.

I ran straight to my cabin and cried some more.

'I can't just sit here and do nothing' I whispered to myself. I needed to do at least something. The best thing that I could think of that moment was guard the entrance to the Labyrinth. Well, not actually to "guard", just to wait for Percy. Waiting for that stupid Seaweed Brain to come walking out of those rocks. Deep down I knew that wasn't going to happen.

I barely slept the first night. All I could think about was what could have possibly happened to Percy. I wouldn't admit if you asked, but I care about him a lot. Not the way I cared about Luke.. Just different.

It was a good thing I hadn't told Percy Luke visited me a month ago. If Percy knew, he would just be mad… He always got mad when I talked about Luke. Thinking about Percy eventually made me think of that redhead girl. _Rachel. _I'm not going to say I hate her, but I do dislike her. The way Percy looked at her, I didn't like it… Finally I had nothing left to think about and fell asleep.

Of course, being a half-blood and all, I had a nightmare. About Percy. I saw him falling down the sky and fell in the deep blue sea. Luckily he was a son of Poseidon, otherwise he would be quite death right now. He floated to the shore and some girl ran towards him. She seemed familiar, but I didn't recognized her. She tried to wake Percy up, but he didn't move at all. Percy looked like he was burned very badly...She listened to his heart. It still beat. She lifted him up ( which didn't seemed hard; he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks ) and dragged him to a hammock. She walked in some came out holding a blanket.

Where was I? Who was that girl? Was Percy hurt? I tried to ask the girl what the heck was going on, but I couldn't speak in my dream. Something held my back, I couldn't move anymore. I freaked out. I had to go to Percy, wake him up and take him back to camp. Everything faded and suddenly I was back in the Athena tent. My face was wet of all the tears I apparently cried while sleeping.

The next morning I didn't go to the dining pavilion, I had something better to do. I figured that while breakfast nobody would be in the Big House ( accept for Chris … ).

I ran straight to the Big House and in no time I was in the attic. 2 weeks ago, I got my first prophecy here:

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze  
The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise  
You shall rise or fall by the ghost kings hand  
the child of Athena's final stand  
Destroy with a hero's final breath  
And lose a love to worse than death_

I asked the oracle: 'Where is Percy?'

I waited. And waited, but nothing happened.

'Um… Hello?' Again, nothing.

Disappointed I went downstairs.

_Stupid oracle._

Fortunately no one missed me at breakfast, I didn't know what to say if they'd asked me where I've been. Usually I always had a plan, but not this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters****, but I do own Paulien, daughter of Aphrodite (: It's based on my little sis', she's a real beauty ;o**

Annabeth POV

I wasn't really suprised when I saw that everyone went on with their normal camp activities. We lost a lot of campers these days. Some died, some followed Luke and some where just _lost_. Plus we had to be prepared if Luke invaded camp.

The only one he didn't seem to care at all that Percy was gone, was Clarisse. Big shocker.

Instead of training, I just hung around the beach all day thinking about everything.

The hours flew by and before I knew it, it was night. When I went back to the Athena cabin, my bunker was totally cleaned up and there was a plate filled with food on my bed. Malcolm must've done it. I need to thank him when I see him, I thought to myself.

When I'd finished my dinner, I cleaned the plate and laid in front of my cabin. The harpies probably take it.

I had a dreamless night and slept well. So I did some sword fighting, archery, ... But archery didn't go so well. I wasn't very focussed, hit a tree and because of that I had a mad dryad yelling at me all day.

That evening while I was in the woods ( "playing capture the flag" ) I had talk with Juniper. I mean like, I was talking, she was crying. I reassured her Grover was just fine, but even I didn't believe that lie. After comforting her for an hour, capture the flag was over and I went to the campfire. I didn't sing-along, but it was nice to have some friends around me.

When I got tired and went to my cabin, I found Malcolm reading on his desk.

'Hi', he said. Feeling any better?'

'Yeah, just a bit... Thanks for the food yesterday. And for cleaning –'

He didn't let me finish; 'it's alright, you're welcome' he smiled, 'but actually , you have to thank Paulien, she gave me the idea.'

'The new girl in the Aphrodite cabin?' I asked.

'Yep...' He said a little dreamy.

I fell asleep quickly after Malcolm said his 'Sleep tight' and I was back on that island of two night ago. Percy looked a little bit better. He was not lying in a hammock anymore, but in an actual bed in a cave. He was moving in his sleep like crazy, mumbling words. I couldn't hear them so well, but I saw what he was mumbling right know.

He mouthed 'Annabeth'.

If could smile in my dream, I would.

I couldn't enjoy the moment very long, because suddenly I was in the Labyrinth again. I ran through the Labyrinth for hours, without having a clue of were I was.

I was scared to death. And really happy when my nightmare ended.

My dream about the Labyrinth made me think. It was hopeless, but I checked all the blueprints I had about the Labyrinth. If my blueprints were right he was now somewhere in Europe. But there they don't have island like the on in my dreams, right?

Later in the afternoon I went to the sword fighting arena and had some practise with Clarisse, she won. Five times is a row. I decided I needed more practise so I asked Clarisse to meet me here tomorrow after breakfast. I wasn't really used to the fact that I was friends with her...

At diner that night, I did something crazy: I prayed to my mom to help me with finding Percy, even I knew she wouldn't. She doesn't like Percy so much. But I had to try.

**I know it's really short, but I'm alre****ady working on the next chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kind of short, but I've been through a very busy time ;s **

I kept my tears inside for six days, but then Chiron said something that ruined everything.

'_I think there's no hope left. I want you to make a shroud for Percy to burn at his burial.'_

'Since it looks like Percy isn't coming back, and his brother isn't here, I want you to make a shroud for Percy. You're alright with that?'

Go to Tartarus, I thought, Percy will come back. 'Yeah, sure.'

Chiron frowned and sat forward, looking concerned. 'I know this hurts you Annabeth, but you're his best surviving friend here at camp. Please, forgive me.'

And with that I ran out of the Big House, straight to my cabin.

After a long, sleepless night I decided that I had to start working on the design of Percy's shroud. I'd made 7 designs but at the end of the day I chose the one that was completely green, like Percy's eyes, with a trident on it.

At diner I wanted to ask Beckendorf to make the trident, but he wasn't at the Hephaestus table. So I went to Silena to ask her where he was. 'Charlie is at the entrance of the Labyrinth, working on something in his tent.'

When I finally got there I noticed that they made a tent for each god.

Zeus' tent looked like cloud and Hera's was made of the feathers of a peacock. The one of Poseidon seemed like it was made of waves. The Athena tent was completely grey accept for the big brown owl along the side. The tent of the Dionysus twins was covered with grapes and Hermes' tent was of course the biggest one, brown with over the entrance a caduceus. Artemis had one too: completely covered with fur braided with silver. Apollo's was as bright as the sun and I heard music coming out. Then you had the Ares tent which was blood red and the tent sacred to Demeter was made of cereals, grass and flowers. The totally pink tent was Aphrodite's. At last: the Hephaestus tent, which looked like a mini-forge. I knocked on the metal door.

'Come in!' Beckendorf yelled. 'Oh, hey Annabeth.' He said putting away the piece of metal he was working with. 'What brings you here?'

'Well, I have this idea for a shroud for Percy...'

'Can I see it?' He asked interested.

'Of course, here.'

'Hm, you want me to make the trident?' I nodded. 'Alright! I'll give it to you tomorrow.'

**Enjoyed it? Please review (;**


End file.
